evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Kim Possible characters
(on monitor screen), Dr. James Timothy Possible, Dr. Ann Possible, Ron, Rufus, Kim Possible, Shego, Dr. Drakken, Monkey Fist, Señor Senior Sr., Adrena Lynn, and Señor Senior Jr.]] This is a list of characters appearing in the animated series Kim Possible. Overview Team Possible Kim Possible Main article: Kim Possible (character) * Voiced by: Christy Carlson Romano and Dakota Fanning (Preschool Kim; Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time) Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible is a teenage girl who fights crime and saves the world on a regular basis while dealing with the normal challenges of being a teenager, such as winning cheer competitions, turning in her homework on time, and maintaining a love life. Her name is a play on the word "impossible." Kim has known Ron Stoppable, her sidekick for most missions, since preschool. She has also completed missions with Wade, Monique, her brothers, and even her mother. In season four, Kim and Ron end up developing romantic feelings for each other and begin dating during their senior year. She famously adopts untypical teen slang such as "So not the drama", "No big" ("no big deal"), as well as the series' catchphrase, "What's the sitch?" (slang for "situation") in her speech. A beautiful and popular student attending Middleton High School, Kim has a fiery and headstrong personality that occasionally affects her work, yet she fulfills the role of a protagonist by using her intelligence and sensibility to 'save the day'. Though she struggles with embarrassment, her rivalry with Bonnie, and her shyness around her crushes, she more often than not has bouts of maturity, going so far as to act as Ron's conscience at times. She has a good relationship with her family members, though she is often annoyed by her brothers (whom she calls "Tweebs", for "Twin Dweebs"), and embarrassed by her parents' antics. Ron Stoppable Main article: Ron Stoppable * Voiced by Will Friedle Ronald "Ron" Stoppable has been best friends with Kim since preschool and, as revealed in the opening of Larry's Birthday, live next door to each other. He serves as Kim's sidekick whenever they go on missions. Ron is a cowardly, goofy, clumsy, and accident-prone teenage boy, but he has saved the world on his own. He owns a pet naked mole-rat named Rufus who is also best friends with Ron and Kim and often helps them on their missions.1234 In interviews, Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle, the co-creators of Kim Possible, summed up Ron's role as comic relief for the entire series until the finale because, "He can't do anything."5 Ron is not as popular as Kim is at school and tends to be ridiculed and ignored by his peers. He does, however, join the football team in his senior year,6 having previously served as team mascot, and is given the athletic nickname of "Unstoppable Stoppable".7 He has an adopted younger sister from Japan named Hana, who turns out to have mystical abilities of her own. In a few episodes, it is revealed that Ron and his family are devoutly Jewish.8 His favorite restaurant is Bueno Nacho and he is the creator of the "Naco", which is a combination of nachos and a taco. He is afraid of monkeys, insects, and many other things, though his fears fluctuate as the series progresses as Ron matures. During the series, Ron demonstrates several talents which include being a chef, controlling his mystical monkey powers to a degree, and even sneaking into villains lairs'. In the movie, So The Drama, Ron realizes he has romantic feelings toward Kim and later confesses them to her. The two go to prom together and have their first kiss as an official romantic couple. Ron was an exceptionally brilliant villain when he was turned evil in a season three episode. His personality was almost entirely flipped and he actually became a very real and dangerous threat to everyone who dared to cross his path. When Ron was made evil by the Attitudinator, his skin eventually turned blue. His behavior was much more manic, bordering on the edge of crazy. Amazingly, as a villain, Evil Ron was always steps ahead of Kim. Even Shego was impressed with Evil Ron and terrified by his threat to dump her in with sharks. Evil Ron was outstanding with power tools, building large and dangerous destructive devices, multitasking, and planning ahead. He also demonstrated the ability to predict Kim's actions, though that may have been due to being her best friend. Early in the series, Ron gains the Mystical Monkey Powers while battling Lord Monkey Fist, using a series of ancient totems. Ron's control over the powers is shown as intermittent at best with Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers usually emerging in short bursts. Ron having these powers grants him the ability to wield the mystical Lotus Blade and according to an ancient prophecy, he is to be the Ultimate Monkey Master though its unclear what this means. In season four, when they are officially dating, Ron struggles with his insecurity regarding Kim. He even goes as far as to steal her super-suit so he can become the school quarterback because of Bonnie's declaration cheerleaders have to date jocks. Though that backfires, he ends up as the football team's running back because of his "mad running skills" from all the running he does on missions. Ron ends up with a baby sister from Japan named Hana during season four. She has a mystical destiny, for which Ron is supposed to train her. During graduation, Ron is finally able to fully tap his Mystical Monkey Powers to a terrific extent when he single-handedly defeats Warhok and Warmonga when even Kim and Shego combined could not. It is unknown if his control of his Mystical Monkey Powers remains or returns to how it was. However, his confidence is boosted by the event. Rufus Main article: Rufus (Kim Possible) * Voice By: Nancy Cartwright Rufus is Ron's pet, a naked mole-rat. He goes on nearly all missions and, because of his small size, often proves useful. Rufus' origin began long before Ron had even purchased him. At the age of four years, Ron had an imaginary friend named Rufus, who was, by Ron's description, "huge". Because of allergies, Ron's father would not allow him to have a pet with hair, so around sixth grade, he bought Rufus from a Smarty Mart. When he was first purchased, Rufus' appearance resembled that of an actual naked mole rat, being wrinkled, and eyes barely open. For the sake of Rufus as a character, the show ignores the reality of literal naked mole-rats, which are nearly completely blind, rely upon large colony environments and specific temperatures, and cannot survive individually as pets. This has disappointed many fans who have sought a pet naked mole-rat and have found that not only are they unable to be pets, in real life they look and act very little like Rufus. Rufus is generally portrayed as pink, small and light, and very agile, which proves useful time and again. He shares several things in common with his owner: his love of Bueno Nacho food (and subsequently, the Naco), his ability to eat with practically no concern about the food he is eating, sharing Ron's disgust for others, and an overall laid-back, casual attitude. However, unlike Ron, he has been known to abandon this attitude at crucial times, often using quicker thinking than his owner. Rufus tends to display frustration with Ron when he uses him in an embarrassing way or fails to give him (or others) due credit. However, he has generally stuck by Ron in virtually every situation, and though he does not have the same fear, has the same overall dislike for monkeys. Rufus communicates with Ron through a series of squeaks and hisses which Ron seems to understand. Rufus also possesses mystical monkey powers as he was in Ron's pocket when he got his. He has never used them beyond displaying a greater degree of mastery of Yamanouchi ninja training than Ron, as well as once controlling the Lotus Blade. In A Sitch in Time, a version of Rufus from the future named Rufus 3000 visits Kim, asking her help in saving the future from Shego. Able to talk with clear human speech (Voice by Michael Dorn), he refers to himself as Rufus 3000 because he is the 3000th version made of the original "Rufus Prime". He displays Rufus' fondness for cookies, and asks Rufus what the meaning of life is, to which the mole rat replies, "Cheese!" Rufus 3000 is the leader of a team of genetically altered naked-mole rats, who, like himself, are very muscular in appearance. He and the original Rufus lead them against Shego and her allies in the climax of the film. Rufus 3000 appears in all three parts of A Sitch In Time ("Present", "Past" and "Future") as an information provider to Kim and occasional aid in the first two, but only assumes a main role in the final part. Wade Main article: Wade (Kim Possible) * Voice By: Tahj Mowry9 Wade is a ten-year-old genius who runs Kim Possible's website, supplies her with various gadgets, gives her missions through her "Kimmunicator," and arranges her transportation. On rare occasions he has even gone on missions with Kim.1011 He often relays information to her, searches for information for her, and performs programming feats. It is never explained how he met Kim and Ron, or how he eventually became their partner. According to Kim, Wade completed his high school and college education in eight months.12 He spends his time in his bedroom in his parents' home in front of the computer with the lights off. He is a master of the role-playing game Everlot.13 In one episode he develops a crush on Monique, after seeing her in person for the first time, leading him to create a love ray and trying to force her to be his girlfriend.14 In the end, he learns his lesson and quickly recovers from his minor heartbreak as he develops a crush on a genius girl named Olivia sitting in Bueno Nacho. That eventually does not work out either as she created a love ray herself, much to Wade's chagrin. Wade also invented Kim's technologically advanced battle suit. For the first two seasons, and most of the third season, Wade is never seen outside his room, until the episode "Team Impossible". When Team Impossible overloads his computer system with a power spike, this angers him so much that he personally arrives on scene, and vents on the three members of the team. * In A Sitch in Time: Future Wade, now a muscular giant and leader of the Anti-Shego resistance, is voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan. Family members The Possibles Dr. James Timothy Possible Main article: Dr. James Possible Voiced by Gary Cole. Kim, Jim, and Tim's father is an astrophysicist and a rocket scientist. His full name is revealed by Big Daddy Brotherson in the episode "So the Drama". It is revealed in season four he was a graduate of MIST, or the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology, and that he enjoyed writing fan-fiction for the in-series Captain Constellation TV franchise. In the Lilo & Stitch crossover episode Rufus, Kim mentions James "knows the senator of Hawaii". He does not like it when Kim is with boys, often saying: "As long as she is not with boys, I am OK." However, he is fine with next door neighbor Ron who has known Kim, and been close friends with her, for an extremely long time. Dr. Ann Possible Main article: Dr. Ann Possible Voiced by Jean Smart. Kim, Jim, and Tim's mother is not only a neurosurgeon, usually referred to as a brain surgeon in the series, but also a caring mother to Kim, and seems to be more understanding toward her daughter. In season four her name is revealed to be Ann Possible by her brother-in-law Slim Possible in "Graduation Part 1". It is also revealed in season four that she was a graduate of the University of Upperton. In the episode "Mother's Day" she goes on a mission with Kim and saves her from being swallowed by a glob of green goo by using her Kimmunicator to send high-frequency pulses to attack it. Jim and Tim Possible Main article: Jim and Tim Possible * Voiced By: Shaun Fleming and later Spencer Fox and later Huckleberry Milner * Voiced By: Freddie Prinze Jr. in A Sitch in Time—Future Kim's brilliant but annoying younger twin brothers, whom she often refers to as the tweebs (twin dweebs). They are both named after their father. Because of their youth at the beginning of the series, they sometimes neglected to consider the consequences of their actions, such as trying to duplicate one of Adrena Lynn's extreme stunts, which left them with significant injuries. Their catch phrase is in the twinspeak language they invented, one saying "Hicka-bicka-boo", followed by the response "Hooo-Sha". Nana Possible * Voiced By: Debbie Reynolds Kim, Jim, Tim, and Joss's overprotective paternal grandmother. She is first mentioned in the episode "Downhill" and made her first appearance in "The Golden Years" where she initially seemed to be the typical fussy, old-fashioned and "fuddy-duddy" grandmother. But, it turns out she is as skilled a fighter as Kim, even more so, having trained in "Pang Lang Quan Kung Fu" in a Shaolin Monastery, been a top aviatrix, and was the first woman to finish the Navy's Basic Underwater Demolition Course (BUDS, also known as SEAL Training). Kim never knew about this until they were pitted against each other by Drakken. Larry * Voiced By Brian Posehn Kim, Jim, and Tim's cousin. He is also friends with Ron. An avid computer geek, he loves video games and attends the Robot Rumble. He also has a slight crush on Bonnie, who he compares to the Queen in one of his games. His last name is never given in the show so there is no way to know if he is from Kim's father's side, or her mother's. However the fact that in "Attack of the Killer Bebes" there is only one "Possible" in the Middleton phone book, suggests that either his surname is not Possible, or that his family does not live in Middleton. June * Voiced By Mary Jo Catlett Kim, Jim, and Tim's aunt. She is Larry's overprotective mother. She loves her son and she does not understand any of his interests. When she witnesses villains fighting, June fails to comprehend what is happening. Joss Possible * Voiced By Tara Strong. Joss is Kim, Jim, and Tim's cousin on their father's side and the daughter of "Slim" Possible. She makes only a single in person appearance in the show,15 but is notable within the franchise in that she is the only Possible family member, other than Kim's mother, whose name is not an allusion to the word "impossible"; it is never stated whether Cousin Larry was a Possible or not. Initially Joss is so overboard with hero-worshiping her cousin Kim, dressing like her, knowledgeable about every facet of her life and missions, and even having home-made versions of her gadgets, that Kim feels uncomfortable around her. However, by the end of Kim's visit to the Lazy C Ranch, Joss has shifted her entire focus onto Ron, having recognized the true worth of being brave is how he will forge ahead into dangerous situations despite all his fears and neuroses. "Slim" Possible James Possible's older brother, Joss's father, and Kim, Jim, and Tim's uncle. Much to James' distaste, he refers to his younger brother by a childhood nickname of "squirt". Slim is also very fond of Ann Possible. The whereabouts of his wife, Joss's mother, is never addressed. He first appeared in "Showdown at the Crooked D". The Stoppables Ron's family, composed of: father (who works as an actuary), mother, and later, adopted little sister Hana. Mr. Stoppable Ron and Hana's father who is an actuary. Because of his pet fur allergy Ron was never allowed to have a pet until he bought Rufus. Ron once wanted to be an actuary, but then Mr. Stoppable showed him how risk could lead to rewards.16 He also showed his skills in "Mathter and Fervent" when he used his actuarial skills to defeat the math villain terrorizing Ron. In his own words to the villain, "I did the math." As a result, he became the subject of Ron's hero paper which gets an "A+" from Mr. Barkin, who exclaims: "Your Dad rocks!"17 He is voiced by Elliott Gould. Mrs. Stoppable Ron and Hana's mother is a typical housewife who seems to have a distant relationship with her son. As with Mr. Stoppable her way of breaking news to her son is to do it and tell him later. Their catchphrase is: "This is our way of telling you."18 Despite this, they seem to love him and Hana very much. She is voiced by Andrea Martin. Hana Stoppable Hana Stoppable is Ron's ethnically Japanese adopted baby sister. Her name is Japanese for "flower". She apparently is from the Yamanouchi Clan as it was Sensei who brokered the adoption, and later Yori claimed Hana was "like a sister".19 At first Ron is resentful of her and how his parents sprung her on him as a surprise, referring to her as "the intruder", before he discovers she is a prophesied weapon called The Han. Eventually Ron warms up to her, fully accepting his role as her big brother. Her mystical and martial arts skills grow until she finally defeats Yono the Destroyer in "Oh No, Yono". As an adopted member of the family, she is most likely raised Jewish. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Other Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller * Voiced By: Grey DeLisle Two older sisters of Bonnie Rockwaller who smoke cigarettes. Taller and curvaceous, the family resemblance both physical and attitude is clear. First alluded to in "Hidden Talent", when Bonnie mentioned her "older sibs" having won the Middleton High talent show the previous four years in a row, they make their first physical appearance in "Bonding". It is strongly implied that Bonnie's attitudes and sour disposition may stem from their treatment of her; they claim that Connie "got all the brains", Lonnie "got all the looks", while Bonnie "got the rest". Their interaction with each other, moving and speaking in sync, finishing each other's sentences, and leaning against one another while laughing hint they might be fraternal twins. Connie is a brunette who dresses conservatively in a loose turtleneck shirt, loose and comfortable pants, and sensible running shoes. Her hair is wavier and a lighter brown than Bonnie's. Lonnie is a blonde who dresses in a flashier, more provocative fashion of tube-top, miniskirt, and high-heeled knee-high Go-Go boots. She demonstrates that she is not as smart as she tries to appear: after Connie corrects Bonnie about Cincinnati not being a country, Lonnie wrongly identifies France as a city. Their eyes are different from Bonnie's which are teal; Connie's are blue-green, while Lonnie's are green-blue. Allies and friends Eddie Lioose Main article: Eddie Lioose A mad scientist who creates some unusual inventions for the teens and is Kim's good high school friend. Most call him his surname, "Lioose". In the episode "Oh No! Yono!", it is revealed that Lioose was the son of a family of circus performers, who runs away from the circus to become a scientist when he was obsessed with science, despite his parents' wishes. Voiced by Owen Wilson. Global Justice Dr. Betty Director Main article: Betty Director * Voiced By: Felicity Huffman Betty Director, more commonly known as Dr. Director, is the head of the worldwide espionage organization known as the Global Justice Network (GJ). ("Network" is mentioned only the initial time in "Number One"). She is in charge of addressing any threats to the world that fall outside the scope of normal law enforcement groups. However, even an organization with some of the world's finest scientists, weapons, and agents requires some help from time to time. And Dr. Director is not too proud to call in reinforcements if it means the job gets done, which is where Kim Possible comes in. However, being a top secret organization, even asking for help has to be handled in a discreet way, whether it is sucking Kim into a trap door through a series of transport tubes. or arranging a phony crime to lure her to a meeting site. She first introduces Kim to the Global Justice Network in a case which leads to Kim's first encounter with Duff Killigan. She later calls in Kim and Ron to assess a phenomenon GJ scientists dub "the Ron Factor" (the gist being that Ron's chaotic nature is the real reason for Kim's success saving the world and Dr. Director wants to see if GJ could harness that chaos, eventually deemed as a "non-factor"). She has subsequently stays behind the scenes for the most part, although Kim has other dealings with Global Justice, usually in the form of rides to her destinations and backup on missions. Team Impossible * Voiced By: (in order) Gary Dourdan, Eric Close, and Adam Rodriguez Dash DaMont, Crash Cranston, and Burn Berman are the three huge and fearsome members of Team Impossible. They are mentioned in "A Sitch in Time" by Mr. McHenry, who, in need of aid, tries to summon them on their website (www.impossible.com), but a typo got him Kim Possible's (www.k'''impossible.com) instead. They charge anyone they save a lot of money. Eventually, the team tries to stop Kim from saving the world by removing all of her transportation. As a bonus, they unknowingly spike Wade's computer when he tries to trace them. When Kim and Ron arrive, Team Impossible decide to deal with them personally. After threatening them, Wade manages to convince them to join Global Justice and become non-profit. * Dash appears to be the team leader. He is a survival specialist and is multilingual. * Crash is the team's driver. He is also skilled in emergency medicine. * Burn is the team's accountant. He claims that he crunches a lot more than numbers. After the team became non-profit, Burn aided James Possible in doing his taxes. Team Impossible's uniforms have a passing resemblance to the X-Men's yellow and blue uniforms, especially the ones worn by Cyclops and Cable. Will Du * Voiced By: B. D. Wong The Number One agent of Global Justice, Will Du was brought on by Dr. Director to work alongside Kim when she is recruited to rescue a former weapons researcher from Duff Killigan. This was an assignment that Will particularly resents, since he sees world saving as a "professional's" job and does not appreciate an "amateur" like Kim horning in on what he feels is his jurisdiction. This caused Kim no end of grief, since she spends more time fighting with Will than with Killigan himself. However, they eventually manage to find a small amount of synergy, and in the end, are able to stop Killigan from turning the entire world into his own private golf course. A consummate professional, Will takes his job as an agent of Global Justice very seriously. So seriously, in fact, he does not seem to realize it is a job he is not particularly good at. He is well educated, speaking fourteen languages, and academically competent (as well as having access to all of GJ's best equipment and resources). His name is an allusion to the phrase "Will do", which reflects his personality. Yamanouchi Yamanouchi is a secret ninja school, located on top of a mountain in Japan. It was founded by Toshimiru, a master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar, better known as Monkey Kung Fu, who carved the school out of the mountain using only a single weapon: a shape-shifting sword called the Lotus Blade. Since its creation in 338 AD, the school has guarded the blade, which can only fully be used in the hands of one who has been touched by Mystical Monkey Power. Master Sensei * Voiced By: George Takei The Headmaster of Yamanouchi, Sensei is the traditional "wise old master" archetype. His name can be translated into English as both "Teacher" and "Master", making the title redundant. He possesses a wide range of abilities, a product of his many years of training and experience. As a martial artist, he is quite powerful, regardless of his advanced years and small stature. He also seems to possess a wide range of spiritual abilities, such as astral projection and the ability to levitate. Despite these skills, Sensei seems to prefer not involving himself directly in conflicts unless he has to. Sensei is the one who initially arranged for Ron to be part of the transfer program to Japan, which would bring him to the Yamanouchi, in order to protect the Lotus Blade from Monkey Fist. He was also the one who secretly arranged the adoption for Ron's new baby sister Hana, so she could be prepared for her eventual showdown with Yono the Destroyer. When the world was in danger from the Lorwardians, Sensei apparently sensed what was coming as he tried to warn Ron about it, but Ron misunderstood his message. Later, he appears to Ron when Kim and Shego are knocked out and helps him get the courage to summon the full strength and power of his dormant tremendous Mystical Monkey Power, informing him of his role as the Ultimate Monkey Master and assuring him it is his destiny which he is finally ready for. During Ron's fight, Sensei comments "his monkey power is strong, booyah!" Like Yori, Sensei has a strong and unwavering confidence in Ron and his mystical abilities and sees him as a true warrior, although this is a mindset Ron does not always share. Yori * Voiced By: Keiko Agena Yori is a student from Yamanouchi and a highly skilled ninja. She first appear in "Exchange" when she is sent to receive Ron and guide him to the Yamanouchi School, and serves as a support for him during that episode, developing a strong bond with him. She later reappears in a few future episodes. Yori is usually calm, even in dangerous situations, and kind to the point of showing more concern for others than for herself. As a fighter she is very reliable, given that in Japanese her name means "reliable", but has demonstrated a preference to act as a subordinate rather than a leader, and has also shown the typical Japanese value of teamwork over individuality. Yori is a better fighter than Kim; in "Oh No! Yono!" when the villain Yono the Destroyer turns Kim to stone he is unable to petrify Yori. She is also very optimistic and believes a lot in her friends. From her introduction, Yori has appeared as a potential love interest for Ron, piquing his romantic interest at first sight and gradually develops more-than-friendly feelings for him. This is confirmed Yori's second appearance in the episode "Gorilla Fist". Ron is completely oblivious to her romantic feelings toward him, to the point that Kim has to spell it out for him - Yori "really liked-liked" him. However, this relationship is exiled during the series' fourth season since Ron has starting dating Kim. Yori does not express much concern about this development, stating that Kim and Ron have a destiny together. A running gag is that Yori talks very much about honor, to Ron's chagrin, such as when he faces a long walk and asks for a ride, Yori says it was "his honor to walk". Team Go A family and team of super-heroes who protect Go City. Their names are based on personal pronouns with the "go" added at the end. They originally appear in the episodes "Go Team Go" during season two, and later return in season four in "Stop Team Go" and "Mathter and Fervent", the latter features only Hego. The siblings got their powers after a multi-hued "comet"-like object crashed into their tree house when they were young. They reside in Go Tower, a building designed around the letters "G" and "O", which may be an allusion to DC Comics's Teen Titans's Titan Tower. Like Kim, they also have a set of supervillains they regularly fight, such as arch-foes, Aviarius, The Mathter, and Electronique. Hego * Voiced By: Christopher McDonald Practically the leader of the group, with the blue glow power, and super strength, Hego, the oldest of the siblings, has an alter ego as a Bueno Nacho manager with black hair and Clark Kent-style glasses. His hair is dark blue. His personality is somewhat of a parody of Superman's, being the most overtly "super-heroic" but also childishly bossy and take-charge. He has a tendency to make horrible jokes and puns—such as calling Team Go's teamwork "Go-operation" and saying "Looks like this bird is ready for his cage" every time he captures Aviarius—and appears quite unable to tell when they fall flat. He sincerely believes that despite her actions, Shego is still a good person, only to be proven wrong when she betrays and blasts him. It is such behavior that seems to make Hego the brother Shego is most annoyed by. In fact, after only five minutes in Hego's presence, Ron says: "I'm starting to see why Shego split." Mego * Voiced By: Jere Burns Mego has a purple suit, purple skin, purple hair, and a glow power which gives him the ability to shrink at will. He is the second oldest brother after Hego; he may also be older than Shego, or possibly even be her twin. His power combined with his coloration draws some comparisons to the DC Comics superhero Shrinking Violet of the Legion of Super-Heroes. His name may also be a reference to the Mego Corporation's line of 8-inch action figures. He possesses a large and easily wounded ego, and is rather defensive of his seemingly useless power. After the team reunites, he expresses a desire to be the leader. Therefore, his name could also be read as a portmanteau of '''Me (for his narcissism) and Ego (for his inflated egotism).[citation needed] Because of Mego's self-absorbed nature and easily triggered annoyance, his attitude seems to be the closest to Shego's. However, Shego still gets annoyed with Mego's inability to see past his own nose. The Wego twins * Voiced By: Fred Savage Rounding out the team are the Wego twins, who are the youngest of the group. Rather happy-go-lucky, they seemingly take every twist and turn in stride. They have the twinspeak tendency to finish each other's sentences. Wielding the red power, they have all the color coordination that goes with it; although their 'red-shifted' skin-tones are fairly close to that of normal redheaded human ruddiness as compared to Mego and Shego's more extreme and distinctive colorations. Their glow gives them the ability to duplicate themselves. It is unclear if the Wego twins were born twins, or if they were originally only one person and became two people in the impact event which gave them their superpowers. Shego has displayed less annoyance with the twins than the rest of her family, working alongside Hego and Mego to save them. Felix Renton * Voiced By: Jason Marsden More Ron's friend than Kim's, Felix is an easygoing boy who enjoys video games and basketball. The fact that he is paralyzed from the waist down does not stop him from enjoying life, especially since his mom, who is a cyber-robotics employee at the Middleton space center, tricked out his wheelchair to handle his basic needs. This gives Felix the ability to do things most people can not do, such as flying around. Felix often jokes about his situation, much to Kim's discomfort. In the beginning, her efforts were repeatedly met with failure. While playing basketball with Felix, still uptight Kim insistently tells Ron that he "can't win" (Ron was "two buckets down" against Felix), but Ron misses the point she is making that he should not win against someone with a handicap, replys all he needs is more focus. Eventually, inspired by Ron's mellow attitude, and especially discovering that Felix is more than capable of handling life from a wheelchair, Kim soon relaxes. Felix is a good friend and supports Ron in the two episodes he plays a major role in, "Motor Ed" and "Steal Wheels". Both episodes involve Motor Ed, who claims he could have handled Kim the first time had Felix not interfered, and Felix' wheelchair's capabilities prove essential to success. In the season four series finale episode, "Graduation", Felix is shown as class valedictorian, and that he is dating Zita Flores. M.C. Honey * Voiced By: Sherri Shepherd A rapper loosely based on Queen Latifah, MC Lyte, and other female rappers. She gives Kim a ride in her yacht as thanks for retrieving her demo tape when it was stolen in "Hidden Talent"'. She makes reappearances in "Rappin' Drakken" and "Trading Faces" when she is also framed by new villainess Camille Leon. Jordan Robertson Main article: Jordan Robertson * Voiced By: Jodi Benson Coming soon! Britina * Voiced By: Tara Strong Britina is a teen pop-music singing sensation, and as such, she has a line of merchandise like her own magazine and dolls. Like most pop singers, she is fodder for the tabloids and has even dated Oh Boyz! singer Nicky Nick, but they have since broken up. As her portmanteau name indicates, Britina is an allusion to real-life pop singers Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera, with her relationship with Nicky Nick being reminiscent of that of Spears and Justin Timberlake. Kim once helped Britina when her show in Chicago caught fire, so she, like many others Kim has helped, gives her rides to other missions, and is one of the few characters who cover this role. Although Britina appear once more in "Trading Faces", where Kim helps to clear the pop-star arrested on theft charges when the actual thief is Camille Leon, her pop culture presence surfaced again in "Queen Bebe" when a shortage of Britina dolls nearly causes a worldwide panic among pre-teen girls. Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko * Voiced By: Clyde Kusatsu: Nakasumi; Lauren Tom: Miss Kyoko Nakasumi is the top toy developer in the world. He is the victim of theft by Drakken and Shego in "Crush". Fortunately, Kim recovers what was stolen, and in return, Nakasumi gives her a ride in "A Very Possible Christmas" and "So the Drama", the latter once again is a major part of the plot. At first, it appears Nakasumi can understand yet is unable to speak English, but eventually it is revealed he can indeed speak English, but prefers to whispering in Kyoko's ear. To avoid using Japanese, the series' crew had Nakasumi whisper to Miss Kyoko for her to translate. One of Nakasumi's characters, Z-Boy, makes several cameos as toys and posters. In "Crush", Nakasumi's translator introduces herself as Yoshiko, while in "So the Drama", he addresses her as Miss Kyoko. It is unclear which of these is her given name and which her surname. According to the Japanese tradition of placing the family name first she is either Miss Yoshiko Kyoko or Kyoko Yoshiko. Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko have appeared once in each of three seasons. Monique Main article: Monique (Kim Possible) * Voiced By: Raven-Symoné * Voiced by Vivica A. Fox in the future of A Sitch in Time One of the most visible recurring characters of Kim Possible. So far, she has remained without surname, possibly as a nod to her voice actress, Raven-Symoné, who is generally known by just her first name. The character's design has evolved through the seasons, with the most notable change being to her eyes, which pass from small pupils to wider and fuller brown eyes. Monique is smart and hip. She usually speaks in a style which Kim describes as "Monique-speak". Monique also likes to talk in acronyms, such as "NBF" (new best friend) and "GF" (girlfriend). Little is known about her family or personal life, but she complains of having bad luck with boyfriends and she has a brother who gets her hooked on wrestling, as well as a father who plays golf, as she said in "A Sitch in Time". Amelia * Voiced By: Carly Pope and Tara Strong Amelia is a minor character seen in seasons one and two. A senior, it is implied that she is the school's beauty queen until she presumably graduates after season two. Bonnie is known to save her seats at lunch ("Animal Attraction"). Amelia constantly brushes off Ron's attempts at flirting, but welcomes him into her popular circle during the episodes "All the News" and "The New Ron", and accepts money from him in "Ron Millionaire". In the episode "Animal Attraction" she turns out to be a red otter and her soul mate is the pink sloth (which was what Ron's animal was). In "All the News" it is also mentioned she briefly dated – and dumped – Brick Flagg, and in "Triple S" she briefly appeared as a photo. Bobo the Chimpanzee Wannaweep's camp mascot, Bobo the Chimpanzee debuted in the second episode (airtime) of season one,1 and returned in the 13th episode.3 Since then he has appeared, or has been directly/indirectly referenced, in a number of episodes. He is unique in the franchise in that, while he is a recurring tertiary character, he has only ever been seen during flashbacks describing Ron's unpleasant experiences at Camp Wannaweep. Brick Flagg * Voiced By: Rider Strong Brick is the star quarterback for the Middleton High School football team. Despite being the stereotypical "dumb jock", he is not a "school bully" and is actually a genuinely nice guy who normally does not make a point of throwing his weight around, except for one occasion in a second-season episode ("Exchange") when he initiates a confrontation with Japanese exchange student Hirotaka. Bonnie Rockwaller is his on-again, off-again girlfriend for most of the second and third seasons. His love interests during their off-'' periods include Kim ("All the News"), Amelia, and Monique display a return interest (So the Drama). However, in the fourth-season episode, Homecoming Upset, it is revealed he dumped Bonnie and during a phone conversation he tells Ron he has no intention of resuming a relationship with Bonnie, causing Ron to remark that "college has actually made him smarter." Brick is older than the other students as spotlighted in the first fourth-season episode, "Ill-Suited" when Mr. Barkin states, "After seven years, our quarterback, Brick Flagg, has finally graduated." It is unclear if the "seven years" refers to the ''total number of years he was at Middleton High or the number of times he tried to graduate. He finally graduates in-between seasons three and four. Wallace Main article: Wallace (Kim Possible) * Voiced By: Dan Castellaneta One of the old people at the retirement home. Phil * Voiced By: Geo G. Coming soon! Doctor Cyrus Bortel * Voiced By: Enrico Colantoni A selfish inventor, Doctor Bortel falls into a gray area in the show's universe of "good guys." Bortel developed the Moodulators and Mind Control Chips, both of which affect Kim and Shego in "The Twin Factor" and "Emotion Sickness". Though he seems to have no evil intentions himself, his inventions have wreaked havoc in Kim and Ron's lives with their "ferociously unethical" applications – a fact which does not stop Kim from using them on her brothers. Considering there is no stated purpose for making the Mind Control Chips, and the "Moodulator" devices for online auction to the highest-bidding "government agency", his motives appear to be mainly profit-driven. That his inventions' negative effects have been criminally misused by others, usually Drakken, is never addressed and is Cyrus never shown to truly face any consequences for his projects. He is a tad disorganized as seen in "Emotion Sickness" when he fail to notice the presence of the Kimmunicator in his lab – Ron having accidentally dropped it – until it took off. Doctor Vivian Frances Porter * Voiced By: Shawnee Smith Vivian is a very intelligent and beautiful woman suspected of stealing a project from the Middleton Space Center. She turns out to be innocent when it is revealed she is a brilliant, noted robotics authority with a doctorate and her research was stolen by co-worker Dr Fen. She had hidden her true identity behind her initials as "Doctor V. F. Porter" because it was her experience that she was not taken seriously as a female scientist who looked like a fashion model. Chief among Vivian's inventions is Oliver, a bearding robotic "boyfriend", which like the rest of her projects is equipped with advanced technology such as artificial intelligence (the robot learning as it goes) and self-preservation (sensing danger and defending itself). In the end she is offered a job at the Middleton Space Center's robotics lab by Dr. James Timothy Possible. François * Voiced By: Rob Paulsen A French hairstylist who cuts and styles Ron's hair in "The New Ron". He later appears in "Rufus in Show" when he lends Kim and Ron his prize-winning pedigree poodle when they need to infiltrate an exclusive dog show, and in "Two to Tutor" as one of the targets of a string of heists committed by Shego and Señor Senior Junior. Hirotaka * Voiced By: John Cho A tall and handsome Japanese exchange student in "Exchange" as Ron goes to Japan in his place. Riding a sport motorcycle and exuding J-Pop coolness, he quickly gains popularity with the girls which leads to a confrontation with Brick Flagg. He wins that fight without open violence or sweat by using secret Yamanouchi ninja skills. Intrigued that Kim knows Mantis style Kung Fu, he engages in a brief sparring of styles with her, leaving Kim winded but again Hirotaka does not break a sweat. Both Kim and Monique develop crushes on him, even going so far as to fight over him, but later reconcile upon finding out he considers Bonnie as his "number one girlfriend". Josh Mankey Main article: Josh Mankey * Voiced By: A.J. Trauth Kim's former love interest and major crush. Ron dislikes him as his last name is "but one letter away from "monkey", and due to lazy research on Ron's part, Joshua's middle name might be Wendell. Being an artist, musician, and overall popular student with a laid-back easy personality, Kim had a crush on him. In season three it is revealed that Josh and Kim went their separate ways, with him seen with Tara for a period of time. Ned * Voiced By: Eddie Deezen Ned works at the Middleton Bueno Nacho store #582 as the assistant manager, although he was once demoted and Ron promoted in his place ("Bueno Nacho"). Ned also has active interests in Robot Rumble ("Grudge Match"), comic books, and role-playing games ("Larry's Birthday"). He also has a sharp sense of fashion having once seen a picture of a leather jacket which Kim had posted at the store as her own inspiration for working, and "just had to have it". He seems to be somewhat good friends with Ron. Elsa Cleeg * Voiced By: Wendie Malick Elsa Cleeg is a famous fashion critic with her own television fashion report program or segment which Monique watches religiously ("Kimitation Nation"'). Elsa knows "what's hot and what is not... what's here today, and gone tomorrow". Elsa is an influential authority on fashion, even influencing Club Banana. Elsa was struck by the aesthetics of Kim's mission clothes to create the "KimStyle" nationwide clothing sensation, including spin-off clothing lines "KimForHim" and one for pets. Made fun of for not being able to properly pull off her own look, an annoyed Kim could not wait for the fad to end, which it soon did; eventually backfiring against Kim when, in the season four episode "Clothes Minded" , she could no longer purchase her original mission clothes. This forced Kim to have a new outfit designed for her in the same episode. Oh Boyz * Voiced By: (in order) Lance Bass, Joey Fatone (both of 'N Sync), Jason Marsden, and Justin Shenkarow The Oh Boyz band consists of Robby, Nicky Nick, Ryan, and Dexter, who form a popular boy band whose fame suddenly vanished, leaving them with Ron as their only fan. They were on the verge of breaking up when the Señor Seniors kidnapped them with the intention of putting Junior in the group to help him fulfill his dream of becoming an international pop sensation, accidentally snagging Ron along with them. While breaking out, they use their dancing skills to evade laser cannons firing at them, finally putting aside their arguments and learning to work together as a group again to help Kim and Ron capture the villains (the only time on the show they were ever captured together). After learning how their manager did not care about getting them back, they fired him and hired Rufus in his place. During the period they were missing, the group's popularity enjoyed a revival due to a resurgence of their music on radio, retrospective television specials, and investigative reports about their disappearance. Nicky Nick was known to have had a relationship and breakup with fellow pop singer Britina. Pain King & Steel Toe * Voiced By: (in order) Bill Goldberg and Test The top-billing, star wrestlers of the GWA (Global Wrestling Association) who are bitter rivals in the ring, but are actually good friends when not in the public's sight. They can be told apart by their costumes, which allude to their stage names – Pain King wears a gold coronet atop a cowled mask, while Steel Toe has one (right) shoe supposedly made of titanium. Their enthusiastic fans are quite polarized and riots have been known to break out between them. During the Wrestling Wriot: The Smack-down in Middleton event, the two arch foes seemingly put aside their differences on live pay-per-view to work together to help Kim and Ron defeat their magically transformed manager, The Jackal. Gum * Voiced By: Colleen Clinkenbeard Coming soon! Prince Wally * Voiced By: Rob Paulsen Prince Wallace the Third of Rodeghan was a snobbish, spoiled and arrogant prince of the Kingdom of Rodeghan. Kim was charged with protecting him from the Knights of Rodeghan in "Royal Pain" because of his ancestor's tyrannical behavior toward them. Otherwise royally charismatic and popular, he ends up running for class president against Kim and Brick Flagg (who voted for him) with the help of Ron, who stops being Kim's manager to aid Wally. The prophecy that the monarchy would end with him is fulfilled when he decides to convert his nation into a democracy because of the fun he had with the school election. Although not seen or mentioned again, as he stated his intention to "fulfill my term", he would have remained in Middleton for the rest of the scholastic year. Private Cleotus Dobbs * Voice By: Dan Castellaneta Dobbs was a Private in the US Army charged with guarding a Neutronalizer Ray in "Mind Games". Doctor Drakken kidnapped and switched minds with him in order to make use of his security clearances to access a top secret military installation where the Neutronalizer was stored in order to steal it. Somehow, while still in Drakken's body, he manages to get free long enough to contact Kim for help. Professor Acari * Voiced By: Maurice LaMarche Professor Acari is an "insectologist", a name fitting for his profession. Kim recovers the plans for a robot tick which Drakken has stolen from him in "Tick-Tick-Tick". In return, he gives her a ride in China in "The Full Monkey", which makes him special in that he is one of the few people to give Kim a ride where the audience sees exactly what she did to earn the favor. Acari also makes a surprise reappearance in "Roachie". His former lab assistant, Chester Yapsby, had stolen his "roflex" invention, a device to increase the size of insects, and used it for evil. Professor Ramesh * Voiced By: Brian George An astronomer, and one of James Possible's old college friends. He is kidnapped by Drakken's creations in "Attack of the Killer Bebes" as revenge for making fun of him in college. He also falls victim to one of Drakken's "silly hats" in "Showdown at the Crooked D". In the series finale, Dr. Possible, his brother Slim, and Professor Ramesh find evidence of vandalism while playing golf at the local country club. Professor Robert Chen * Voiced By: Gedde Watanabe An astronomer and one of James Possible's and Doctor "Drew Lipsky" Drakken's old college friends. He is Ramesh's partner, and was the first target for the Bebe robots. He was saved by Kim and her dad. During a cell phone conversation with James Possible just prior to the Lorwardian invasion, his end abruptly goes dead and his fate is never addressed. Rabbi Katz * Voiced By: Peter Bonerz Rabbi Katz appears in "Ron the Man". Rabbi Katz is Ron's rabbi who performed his Bar Mitzvah. Apparently he forgot to sign Ron's Bar Mitzvah certificate forcing Ron to question if he is really a man. Fortunately he helps Kim bring Ron to his senses. Tara * Voiced By: Tara Strong Tara is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed cheerleader. Popular in her own right, she is one of Bonnie's sycophants. She has a crush on Ron early in season one, kissing him on the cheek after he saves the cheerleaders from Gil "Gill" Moss at Camp Wannaweep in "Sink or Swim". However he is unaware she has a deeper interest in him until "Emotion Sickness" after she has started going out with Josh Mankey. By "Steal Wheels" she is dating an unnamed boy, and in "So the Drama" she attends the prom with Jason Morgan, the basketball team star forward. Tara has on occasion spent time with Kim ("Oh Boyz"), but when not at Bonnie's right shoulder, she is most often seen with left-shoulder sycophant and fellow cheerleader, Hope (long black hair, no mole). Timothy North * Voiced by Adam West Timothy North was a former television actor who had played the role of the titular character on the TV superhero show The Fearless Ferret, an allusion to the 1960's TV series Batman starring Adam West. However, his show was canceled after two seasons, so he uses his money to duplicate the set. Over the years, North begins to believe he is the Fearless Ferret, disappearing into his delusions. At a Retro-TV convention, he eventually comes face-to-face with fellow retired and delusional TV actor, Rudolph Farnsworth, who appeared on his show as the villain known as "White Stripe", which brought them back to reality reunited as friends. Zita Flores * Voiced By: Nika Futterman Zita is a Hispanic student at Middleton High. She works at a multiplex movie theater in Middleton, usually seen in the ticket booth and initially wearing the name tag "Annie" until hers can be made ("Grudge Match"). Smitten with her, Ron sees nearly every movie showing just to have opportunities to chat with her, which evidently piques her interest as she sees the last movie with him, sharing his popcorn - evidently signaling the start of a relationship. She appears to have been Ron's first serious girlfriend. Zita is also interested in an online MMORPG computer game called "Everlot", an allusion to EverQuest and the like, playing as a "she-warrior" (Vir-tu-Ron). Although their dating scene was considered as "in the game", she is surprised to find out Ron also plays Everlot. Despite eventually finding out he is really a newb trying to impress her in order to take their relationship to the next level, she remains willing to hang out with him after they are hijacked and trapped in the game's virtual world. Zita is not mentioned or seen again until two seasons later (an internal-chronological gap of nearly two years) in the series finale, "Graduation", where she is seen apparently dating Felix Renton. However, the Aspen Wand of New Forest, an artifact Ron gave her player character inside Everlot is seen wielded by a warrior woman (bearing no other resemblance to Zita's avatar) in a computer fighting game played by Ron in "Roachie". Main villains, antagonists and enemies Dr. Drakken Main article: Dr. Drakken * Voice By: John DiMaggio He is Kim Possible's arch-foe. He is a blue-skinned mad-scientist and super-villain obsessed with world domination. Of all of Kim's enemies, he and Shego are considered her arch-foes. His real name is Drew Theodore P. Lipsky and he is dearly loved by his embarrassing and oblivious mother, Mama Lipsky, though he cannot bring himself to admit the "evil villain out to conquer the world" thing to her. When he was in college he was humiliated by his friends, one of whom was Kim's father, Dr. James Timothy Possible, over his decision to create robots (gynoids) for their dates rather than actually find real girls. He ended up dropping out and becoming a villain in order to assuage his wounded ego. At some point he turned blue but all that is known about it is that "it was a Tuesday" when it happened. Shego Main article: Shego * Voice By: Nicole Sullivan Shego is Dr. Drakken's sidekick and is by far Kim's most dangerous enemy. She is wanted in several countries; eleven, as noted by Wade during the first episode. She wears a green-and-black catsuit with one onyx-colored and one green glove. She is highly skilled in martial arts and is so stealthy, Drakken accuses her of being sneakier and quieter than ninjas. He later says she is one (however that boastful statement is lost in the "A Sitch in Time" reset), although Shego herself never claims to be one. Ron nurses a slight attraction to her at first sight, but quickly gets over it after seeing how dangerous she is. On many levels, Shego also serves as a foil personality to Kim, even Drakken notes their similarities. Monkey Fist Main article: Monkey Fist * Voiced By: Tom Kane Lord Monty Fiske is a British nobleman, world-famous explorer, and archaeologist, who became obsessed with monkeys - or rather, with becoming the Monkey King. After training to become a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar which teaches two distinct and otherwise unrelated kung fu styles, that of Pek Kwar, or "Ax Hand", and Tai Shing, ("Monkey"; literally: "Monkey Fist"),24 he then proceeds to spend his family fortune on radical genetic procedures and experimental surgeries to replace his hands and feet with those of a monkey. In the season two episode "Partners", it is revealed the procedures were performed by DNAmy, who developed a crush on Fist, whether this was before or after the procedures is left unsaid. Kim first meets him when he calls her to Cambodia to retrieve a jade monkey idol from a tomb full of traps and unknowingly completes a set of four such mystical idols in his possession. He then uses them to expose himself to Mystical Monkey Power and styles himself as Monkey Fist (a spoonerism of "Mon''ty Fiske").3 Aware of the existence of the Yamanouchi Ninja Clan, it is implied he had a history with them which was never fully addressed. Unlike the other villains, he considers Ron Stoppable a worthy opponent rather than a clownish sidekick. He considers Ron (and Rufus) as the only others, besides himself, exposed to Mystical Monkey Power. Although Ron considers Monkey Fist his arch-foe, in "Gorilla Fist" Fiske refutes him as at best an arch-bungler. Ron once comments that he is the only one of their regular foes who regularly remembers his name, which he appreciates. He also is the most confrontational of the villains, showing a willingness to battle them directly as opposed to the death traps Drakken and others employ. Duff Killigan ''Main article: Duff Killigan * Voiced By: Brian George The self-proclaimed "World's Deadliest Golfer", he was banned from every golf course in the world, even miniature golf, for excessive displays of temper. His weapons are his golf clubs and exploding golf balls. He speaks with a Scottish accent, and wears traditional Scottish attire such as a kilt and tam o' shanter. Although he debuted as an independent villain, subsequent appearances show him as more of a mercenary-style individual, committing robberies to sell the stolen objects to others without any real plan for them himself. Killigan makes his home on a private island, dubbed "Killigan's Island" by Ron (undoubtedly a reference to the Gilligan's Island television series). Seniors Señor Senior, Sr. Main article: Señor Senior Senior * Voiced by Ricardo Montalbán and Earl Boen Senior is a retired Spanish multi-billionaire who takes up villainy as a hobby to occupy his retirement years.25 Many of his schemes revolve around acquiring power or influence for his son, Junior. His usual tactics involve clichéd villainy, such as mastering evil laughter and using an elaborate grand trap to eliminate a foe. Due to his level of cunning, he is Kim's nemesis more than he is considered Ron's. However, of all the villains, Ron likes Senior the most, (or at least hates him the least), because he is one of the few who remembers his name on a regular basis. Being initially harmless, he is not truly evil so much as he is taking up a hobby after being inspired by some careless suggestions and comments by Ron. He is often seen reading and referencing The Book of Evil guidebook. He has set the goal of gaining control of Europe at the very least. He was an action sports icon in his youth, and has shown that he is quite skilled, and very spry for his advanced age. He can pilot helicopters, speedboats, and Jet skis with ease, and although frequently seen with a walking stick, can perform complex acrobatics and maneuvers while running and skydiving. Señor Senior, Jr. Main article: Señor Senior Junior * Voiced By: Nestor Carbonell Senior Sr.'s son and (sometimes reluctant) accomplice, Junior is a very attractive and stylish, but spoiled man-child, more interested in parties and looking fabulous than in his father's criminal plans. He has demonstrated a soft side on various occasions. He once has a brief crush on Kim Possible because of the zodiac-like principles of Animology.26 He almost never enters battle, but on the rare occasions he does, he typically fights Ron, likely because he is a weaker fighter than Kim. He expresses a desire to be a boy-band singer27 and has been tutored in villainy by Shego. Jack Bianski Main article: Jack Bianski * Voiced By: Tony Daniels A 19-year old guy who is friends with Senor Senior Junior. Professor Dementor Main article: Professor Dementor * Voiced By: Patton Oswalt A mad scientist. While he is a threat to Kim and the world, he seems more determined to show up his rival, Dr. Drakken. He is depicted as more competent than Drakken, and his henchmen are more effective as well; however, he still succumbs to certain villainous clichés, a weakness pointed out by Bonnie Rockwaller in the episode "Bonding." DNAmy Main article: DNAmy * Voiced By: Melissa McCarthy Originally Amy Hall. A bio-geneticist and an avid collector of Cuddle Buddies (small stuffed toys similar to Beanie Babies), except for being hybrid crosses between two separate animals; her favorite being an Otterfly, (a butterfly and an otter). In her obsession, she creates mutant animal hybrids ("life-size, living Cuddle Buddies!"). At one point, has crushes on Mr. Barkin and Drakken, but now has a crush on Monkey Fist, on whom she performed his trademark genetic mutation. She has a bubbly, clingy personality, a rarity for any villain, whether on the series or otherwise. In season three, she replaces her human body with that of a gorilla, in a stalker-like attempt to get Monkey Fist to reciprocate her romantic feelings. Instead, he goes into hiding. However, in season four, Amy is back to her own body as seen in "Grande Size Me", when visiting an MHS football game (seen in the bleachers) during "Homecoming Upset", and in the end credits of "Graduation". Gill * Voiced by: Justin Berfield Real name: Gil Moss. A former camper at Camp Wannaweep. When Ron attended Camp Wannaweep, he swapped Gill his afternoon swim, for arts and crafts. In the episode "Sink or Swim" Gill relates how the polluted lake where he swam in so often caused him to mutate into a fish-man mutant. At the end of "Sink or Swim" Gill is taken away in a fish tank to be cured. The scene where he is pulled along the lake is featured in the Kim Possible title sequence. Later in "Return to Camp Wannaweep", Gil shows up at Kim's cheerleading camp, cured of his mutation, posing as a mascot for another cheerleading team. Gil appears to want to befriend Ron, who does not trust that he has changed his ways. This turns out to be wise as Gil is actually seeking a source of mutagenic water to return to being "2-L" Gill again. It turns out as much as he hated being a fish-man monster, he hates being returned to normal even more. There is a slight difference in Gill's second form as he is bulkier than in his first. After a brief rampage terrorizing all the cheerleaders, he is again defeated by Ron with the help of Kim, Bonnie, and Mr. Barkin, and taken away in a giant fishbowl. He tells Ron at the end of the episode of "Return to Camp Wanna Weep" that what happened at Camp Wannaweep is "far from over" but he is never seen again in any episode. Bebes Main article: Killer Bebes * Voiced by: Kerri Kenney A trio of hive-minded, female killer robots. They were built by Drakken, but have since gone rogue. They make Kim's cheer-squad rival Bonnie Rockwaller their "Queen Bebe" even though Bonnie does not know it at the time. With the help of Rufus, who is wearing miniature "super speed shoes," they sabotage their production line so that their heads will be mounted upside down. In their horror at no longer being perfect, the Bebe's self-destruct. Kim is able to defeat them and save Bonnie in the end. Motor Ed Main article: Motor Ed * Voiced By: John DiMaggio Dr. Drakken's cousin, considered by Mrs. Lispky to be the family's "black sheep", and known for his repetitive use of the words "Dude" and "Seriously!". A mechanical engineering genius with a natural understanding of engines of all kinds including rocket motors, he is "widely regarded as the most brilliant mechanical engineer in the country" but left a prestigious job because "the top secret government lab he worked at had a dress code" which did not approve of his mullet and he refused to cut it. He then based himself and his gang at a junkyard in New Jersey. Camille Léon Main article: Camille Leon * Voiced By: Ashley Tisdale An heiress and socialite who becomes a villain after being cut off from her family fortune. After having experimental surgery, she has the ability to shape shift ("Trading Faces"). Her name is a play on the word chameleon. Unlike other villains who aim for world domination, Camille only commits her crime to fund her lavish lifestyle, or out of spite and revenge. She has a hairless pet cat named Debutante who has an obsessive crush on Rufus. She is a parody of Paris Hilton, with her appearance (such as her distinctive, long blond hair) and lifestyle (paparazzi, tiny pet, wealth, both been to prison). There are also elements of Sharpay Evans from the High School Musical movies (also played by Tisdale). Camille is friends with fellow celebs, Britina, MC Honey, Starlette, and the Holsen twins (parody of Olsen twins). Minor villains and enemies Adrena Lynn * Voiced by Rachel Dratch A single-episode villain, Adrena Lynn is a TV teen action star who specializes in "extreme" death-defying stunts. In reality, she fakes all of her stunts. She is exposed by Kim and Ron when Kim tries to save Lynn from a failed bungee jump stunt only to discover she did not do the stunt at all and was using a stuffed stunt-double dummy. Her catchphrase is "freaky" in and after sentences, placing extra emphasis on the eaky rather than fr. Her name is an allusion to adrenaline. Aviarius A villain with a bird fixation, Aviarius is actually an arch-foe of Team Go. He wears a caped costume with bird-foot-like boots and speaks in an over-the-top, villainous cackle. He has under his command a number of bird-themed weapons, such as flocks of hummingbird-shaped homing missiles and a gigantic robotic flamingo. Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz. Despite the fact that Dr. Drakken cannot remember Ron's name, he still knows who he is when Aviarius tries to portray Ron as himself. Dr. Drakken asks "Where is this Aviarius?" Aviarius replies "Here he is!" referring to Ron. But Ron tells Aviarius "Dude, Dr. Drakken already knows who I am." to which Dr. Drakken replies "Yes, I do know who you are but the name escapes me." This happens in the episode "Go Team Go." Bates Bates is Monkey Fist's butler. Desperately loyal, Bates does his job thoroughly to please his master. After gaining mystical monkey power, Monkey Fist begins training an army of monkey ninja warriors. Since then Bates has not returned; and whether or not he is still employed by Monkey Fist remains to be confirmed. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. "Big Daddy" Brotherson A morbidly obese man and one of the criminal underworld's number one information brokers. Kim has once commented that if there is any sort of evil deal taking place, Big Daddy will have his fingerprints all over it. Big Daddy has a weakness for playing mind games with his clients, which he expects them to play along with if they want his help. Voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Chester Yapsby A single-appearance villain who tries to take over Middleton with giant cockroaches via the "roflex", an invention stolen from Professor Akari. He is thwarted with the help of Roachie, one of the giant cockroaches he created (and Ron befriended). Voiced by Stephen Root. Dr. Fen A co-worker of Dr. Possible who works in the robotics department. It is unclear how he obtained this position, as he is actually a rather incompetent roboticist, although it is implied that he got it by stealing his partner's research. All the robots he makes on his own attack him or try to hurt him. Voiced by Tom Kenny. Electronique Coming soon! Embarrassment Ninjas Two silent ninjas employed by Drakken in "Blush". Drakken tries to embarrass Kim out of existence and brings in the deadly pair to speed up the process while she is on a date with Josh Mankey. They come close to succeeding, with unintentional help from Jim and Tim Possible, but Kim is saved by Ron at the last minute. Eric the Synthodrone Eric, also known as Synthodrone #901, "one made to order Syntho-hottie ", is a synthetic villain created by Doctor Drakken during the events of "Kim Possible: So the Drama". His purpose is to keep Kim preoccupied socially so that Drakken's plan to take over the world will not be interrupted. He is destroyed by Rufus in revenge for calling naked mole rats gross. Voiced by Ricky Ullman. Evil Eye Trio Not really villains, but rather a trio of image consultants who advise villains on the look of their lairs and the style of their costumes. Their cable television show Evil Eye for the Bad Guy is a spoof of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. A sharp viewer of the show will see that the trio are straight men. Falsetto Jones Voiced by Phil Morris, Falsetto Jones is an extremely wealthy man who is known for being the only breeder of Lithuanian Wolfhounds, one of the rarest dog breeds in the world. As described by Wade, Jones is "rich, refined and possibly the world's greatest thief." Wade explains to Kim and Ron that Jones is the prime suspect in many high-profile robberies, but no one has ever been able to find any kind of evidence on him. He appears in the half-length episode, "Rufus in Show," where Team Possible encounters him sometime after he stole a large diamond from a museum exhibit. Kim and Ron use his annual open dog show, with Rufus as an entrant, as cover to recover the diamond. Compared to Kim's recurring enemies, Jones is a much more competent villain, not giving into the clichéd "traditional" methods (such as instead of leaving Kim and Ron to perish in a trap, he chooses to stay and make sure they die). After Ron questions why he is called "Falsetto," Kim explains that he's called this because of his unusually high voice that was caused by a "freak helium accident." Frugal Lucre Francis Lurman, AKA "Frugal Lucre", was an employee of the Philadelphia Smarty Mart who, in the episode "Low Budget", threatens (via a video transmission of him with a bad accent and fake beard) to destroy the Internet with a destructive virus unless everyone in the world agrees to pay him a dollar each, thus potentially earning him over six billion dollars. He places this virus on the barcode of a can of expired Vienna sausages, which would be unleashed when scanned. A cost-conscious, budget-minded villain, Frugal Lucre does not need henchmen or a lair. He conducts his evil plans from his mother's basement and threatens his foes with a wading pool full of snapping turtles. After "So the Drama", he is Drakken's cellmate in jail; a torture far worse than ever imaginable. He constantly bothers Drakken with his ideas, even sleep-talking about claiming to kidnap the five richest people in the world without doing so (which Junior and Shego did). He is later released from jail, having served his time; Francis actually bonds with Drakken over the idea of taking control of all the Smarty-mart drones. Voiced by Richard Kind. Fukushima When Ron is temporarily transferred into the school as part of an exchange program, Fukushima voices his protest, resentful of an outsider being allowed to enter the school. Afterwards, he is shown hazing Ron and laughing whenever he makes a mistake. He later helps Monkey Fist to obtain the Lotus Blade and is defeated by Ron in the climax of the episode. Voiced by Dante Basco. Gorilla Fist Gorilla Fist is an alter ego taken on by the recurring villain DNAmy during the episode "Gorilla Fist. The events of that episode are ultimately driven by her scheme to manipulate Team Possible into finding Monkey Fist, who has been avoiding her unwanted attention. Hank Perkins Hank Perkins' first appearance is in the half-length episode "Sick Day" as a temp worker, hired by Duff Killigan after Doctor Drakken and Shego are incapacitated by the flu. In "Odds Man In" he returns as a "villainy consultant" to improve Dr. Drakken's latest global domination scheme. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. Jack Hench As the head of Hench Co. Industries. Jack Hench does not really see himself as a villain. He has no evil schemes or plans to take over the world. He actually prefers to think of himself as a simple businessman who caters to an exclusive clientele. However, considering that clientele consists of people who do have evil schemes and plans to take over the world, Hench is not going to be a strong contender for Humanitarian of the Year anytime soon. Only the fact that he has never used any of his inventions or weapons himself has managed to keep him safely under everyone's radar and allowed him to stay in business. Considering the nature of that business, Kim would prefer having nothing to do with him at all. She only comes to his aid in the past because it was for the greater good to do so. Voiced by Fred Willard. JACKIE 1.0 * Voiced By: Kath Soucie Jack Bianski's robot. Jackie Oakes (a.k.a. Jackie the Jackal) As the founder, chairman and executive promoter of GWA (the Global Wrestling Association), Jackie Oakes made a fortune bringing his brand of sports entertainment into living rooms all over the world. However, promoting the show is not good enough for Jackie. He wants to be part of the show as an actual wrestler. Unfortunately, because of his small size, none of the other athletes in the locker room (especially his two-star performers, Steel Toe and Pain King) take his request seriously. This causes a great deal of resentment in Jackie until one day, he comes across the legend of an unnamed Egyptian amulet. According to myth, the amulet was a gift to Cleopatra herself from a High Priest of Anubis, the Egyptian God of the Dead. Allegedly, whoever wore the amulet was granted superhuman strength and power. He is defeated when Rufus manages to remove the amulet, allowing Pain King and Steel Toe to throw him from the ring. Voiced by Bill Barretta. Malcolm Needious Malcolm Needious, also known as "The Wraith Master", is a single appearance villain in the episode "Vir-Tu-Ron". He is a hard-core 'power player' in the popular online game Everlot (a parody of EverQuest). He takes his obsession a bit too far and seeks to dominate the game world, ruling it as his online avatar – the Wraith Master. He also tries, unsuccessfully, to win the affections of Zita Flores. He is defeated in the game when everyone gives their power to Zita. Afterwards, Ron comforts him and convinces him to join a club instead. Voiced by Martin Spanjers. Nanny Maim * Voiced By: Jane Carr A former head of an English academy for nannies, her school went out of business as the practice of using strict nannies to raise children became less fashionable. She develops a machine that turns people into super strong babies and begin to steal pacifiers, holding them for ransom. Kim is able to defeat Nanny Maim by using her own babysitting skills to pacify her minions, then revert them to their original age with her machine. She also likes to treat adults like babies. Sheldon Director (a.k.a.: Gemini) Sheldon Director is the brother of Betty Director (known as Dr. Director). The evil head of WEE (the Worldwide Evil Empire), Gemini has dedicated his existence to the extermination of the espionage group, Global Justice (GJ). He seeks this goal despite the fact that he is actually the fraternal twin brother of Dr. Director, the leader of GJ. While Gemini claims to be Dr. Director's "evil twin", his true motive for evil is that because he was born first ("by four minutes", says Dr. Director), he wanted her to treat him like an older brother and she never did. Thus, Gemini chose to become evil and founded WEE just to spite her. He has a prosthetic right hand that fires finger-tipped missiles. He tends to punish his underlings for a single failure by having them sit on a chair and dropped down a hole. He first encounters Kim and Ron when he learns that GJ is investigating a phenomenon called "The Ron Factor" (essentially, the chaos Ron seems to trigger wherever he goes, which GJ theorized was the true reason for Kim's success at saving the world). Upon learning this, Gemini kidnaps Ron and tries to make him a member of WEE. Kim is knocked out by a falling laser, but fortunately, she recovers and is able to rescue Ron along with Dr. Director and together, they are able to defeat Gemini. Voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Snowy He is the original snowman. A freak blizzard gives life to him and he gets toxic powers and the nickname "Toxic Snowman". It is discovered that a news anchor named Summer Gale used a weather machine to cause a snowstorm so that she would get more airtime. However, she created the storm using water from Lake Wannaweep, which is known for creating mutants. Kim and Ron must get to the weather and stop all the Mutant Snowmen before it is too late. Snowy himself emerges after the Possibles destroy the Toxic Snowmen army, but is destroyed when Kim and Ron cause the sun to come out, melting Snowy. Voiced by Phil Morris. Summer Gale Summer Gale is a news anchor who was getting less and less time on television because of her age. She manages to gain some temporary fame covering a blizzard that hits Middleton. Middleton is hit with a different threat: Snowy. The snowmen attacked Summer Gale while she is on the air. Kim manages to rescue her. It is later revealed that Summer Gale had used a weather machine to create the blizzard in the hope of getting more airtime. She also used the toxic water from Lake Wannaweep to make the snowmen. Kim and Ron disable the weather machine. It is not known if Summer Gale is still on the air. Voiced by Hallie Todd. Sumo Ninja A hulking ninja who combines the size and weight of a sumo wrestler with the speed and agility of a ninja. He usually speaks in a deep, threatening voice. While working for Dr. Drakken, attempting to kidnap Mr. Nakasumi, he is knocked down by Kim Possible and receives an atomic wedgie from Ron Stoppable. Days or weeks later, he is still speaking in a high, squeaky voice as a result, though he has lost none of his speed or agility. Weakened by exposure to Kim's patent knockout gas, he is knocked unconscious by an inadvertent punch from Ron. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. The Fashionistas Chino (the male), Espadrille (female with short, black hair), and Hoodie (in the hood), that are collectively known as The Fashionistas, a group of Fashion-obsessed criminals. Though they seem like villainous fashion designers, all three are actually superb at combat, with Hoodie perhaps being the strongest fighter of the three. They are encountered once, in "Fashion Victim," when Kim and Monique face off with them to retrieve secret Club Banana designs stolen by Camille Léon. Chino is voiced by Charlie Schlatter, Espadrille by Tara Strong, and Hoodie by Gwendoline Yeo. The latter two reunited for the roles having previously lent their voices to Square Enix's Final Fantasy X-2, in which Strong voiced Rikku and Yeo voiced Paine. The Knights of Rodeghan Long ago, the kingdom of Rodeghan was run by a ruthless monarch who was so despotic that even his knights hated him. Since then the knights have followed an ancient prophecy predicting that the King's lineage will end with Prince Wally, the future King Wallace III. However, like most prophesies, there is more than one interpretation; Wally would be the last royal but he would become an elected leader and not be killed. They are voiced by Corey Burton and Brian George respectively The Mathter The Mathter first appeared in the season four episode "Mathter and Fervent". He is one of the three known foes of Team Go, a 1970s cartoon-styled villain whose name is a combination of the words "math" and "master". He became a villain after he was denied funding for his "unethical mathematical experiments" and uses a copter hat to escape his foes. His primary weapon is a "calcu-laser" and he uses math puns in almost every sentence, much to Kim's annoyance. He is defeated by Ron's father in battle in his Infinity Dome as Ron's dad is an actuary and is able to match him calculation for calculation. Voiced by Brian Stepanek. Vinnie Wheeler * Voiced By: Rob Paulsen Vinnie Wheeler is hired by Señor Senior, Senior as a financial consultant to instill in his son a measure of financial responsibility. But Vinnie is actually a con man. He convinces Señor Senior Junior to grant him power of attorney, then steals their entire fortune, leaving The Seniors destitute for a short period of time. Warmonga * Voiced By: Kristen Johnston An alien, nine-foot-tall, green-skinned, warrior woman from the planet Lorwardia. Tracking down the source of a months-old television commercial, Rappin' Drakken, Warmonga arrives on Earth believing Dr. Drakken is "The Great Blue", a legendary leader whom she is seeking and to whom she will pledge her allegiance and arsenal of advanced weaponry. She is a fierce fighter, extremely strong, and very eager-to-please; though she can be very literal-minded when following orders. Warmonga's name is an allusion to the word "warmonger", while the name of her home planet, Lorwardia, is a spoonerism of the word "war ''lord". White Stripe Rudolph Farnsworth, also known as "White Stripe" is a single appearance villain who appears in season two. He, like his fellow actor Timothy North, has come to believe the Fearless Ferret television show is reality. Since he plays a villain in the show he believes he is the villain in real life. When Ron dons the Fearless Ferret costume he comes out of hiding to battle him. He realizes at the end of the episode that "White Stripe" was not real and reconciled with Timothy North. Voiced by John C. McGinley. Yono the Destroyer ''Coming soon! Zorpox The Conqueror The name Zorpox the Conqueror came from Issue 97 of the Villains' League of Evil Villains, a comic book owned by Wade. Ron was wearing a Zorpox costume to infiltrate HenchCo's Evil Trade Fair when he was turned evil by a device called the "Attitudinator". This helmet-like device swapped his inner evil with Dr Drakken's, who was the previous wearer. Much later the villainess Electronique enhances the Attitudinator into a morality "Reverse Polarizer" that Ron falls victim to, again unlocking his inner evil. Evil Ron is arguably the most dangerous villain of the series, even impressing Shego with his diabolical know-how, visibly enhanced fighting skills, and going so far as to threaten to dump her in a shark tank - a prospect which scared her into subservience. However, despite keeping the comic book character's costume, after being Attitudinated, Evil Ron never was referred to as "Zorpox" by either himself or others. While Evil he has as his distinctive musical theme: "Toccata and Fugue in D Minor" by Johann Sebastian Bach. Supporting characters Middleton High School cheerleaders Along with Kim, Bonnie, and Tara, the other main cheerleaders at Middleton High include: Crystal (short wavy brown hair), Jessica (long straight blonde hair), Liz (short wavy red hair with purple headband), Hope (long black hair, no mole) and Marcella (long black hair, mole). However, throughout the series, there are glimpses of plenty of other cheerleaders, a few of whom have taken part in First Squad practices and routines, indicating the existence of secondary, tertiary or more squads. Contrary to the common stereotype of school cheerleaders being mean, rude and snobby, Bonnie is truly the only mean-spirited member of the squad throughout the series. All the cheerleaders (including Kim) are actually pretty nice. Bonnie Rockwaller Main article: Bonnie Rockwaller Coming soon! Steve Barkin Main article: Steve Barkin * Voiced By: Patrick Warburton School teacher with a running gag that he is the substitute teacher of practically every subject at Middleton High, even subjects he is not particularly familiar with. Ron once asks if the school has any other teachers since he appears to be the only teacher there (although there are others in the background). He frequently chaperones at field trips and school events, is an avid rugby player, and always refers to students by their last names. Theodore F. Hison Main article: Theodore F. Hison * Voiced By: Robert Stainton Coming soon! Mayor James Pucksbottom Main article: Mayor James Pucksbottom * Voiced By: Billy Crystal The mayor of Middleton. Nick Smith Main article: Nick Smith (Kim Possible) The news reporter for channel 10 news. Koibito Mitt Main article: Koibito Mitt The main protagonist of the fictional Japanese anime My Boyfriend Koibito Mitt. Voiced by James Clayton, later Tom Kenny. Grodi Shelby Main article: Grodi Shelby A bossy man who usually visits the Possible house and sometimes orders the teens to get into community service if he sees that something has gone wrong. Voiced by Geo G. Wendy Shelby Grodi Shelby's wife who is always loud and drunk. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. Frank McDilly Main article: Frank McDilly Coming soon!